


The Bet

by lolalliecatz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e23 My Brother's Keeper, Episode: s10e23 coda, Gen, Post-Episode: s10e23 My Brother's Keeper, Post-Season/Series 10 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolalliecatz/pseuds/lolalliecatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after 10x23.  Death wouldn't make the mistake of ever giving Dean Winchester his real scythe.  He just won a bet with an old friend, however.  (Short prequel to State of Nature.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic written after watching 10x23. Unedited.

Of course Death wasn’t surprised when Dean Winchester swung the scythe in his direction.  No, he wasn’t surprised one bit when he felt the blade pierce through his form.  Frankly, he would have been more shocked if Dean actually  _had_ used the weapon to remove Sam’s head from his shoulders, like he was supposed to.  But he would be lying if he said that there wasn’t a tiny piece of him which had the hope that the Winchesters would actually _think_  before they acted.

And that tiny piece of hope is what prompted the disappointed look that Death gave Dean before he crumbled into ashes on the floor.

But Death wasn’t stupid. And if Dean Winchester really thought that Death handed him a weapon that could theoretically destroy him, well…it wouldn’t necessarily deviate from what the horseman expected of him.  The older brother always had a knack for overestimating his own importance.  It was why Death harbored more respect for Sam, truthfully.  That and, well…Sam was usually much more polite than Dean.    

He rematerialized in the driver’s seat of his white 1959 Cadillac, but wasn’t alone.  His head turned so his eyes could meet the sad ones of a very old friend.

“I told you,” he said, while holding out his hand for his prize.  A friendly wager, they had, one over which Death had just claimed victory. It was a bittersweet triumph, however.

“No one likes a sore winner, my friend,” God had replied, laughing softly to try and mask His disappointment.  He handed over a bag filled with some of the best fried food this universe had ever seen, and Death wasted no time in chowing down.  Dean’s queso  _had_  been good, but this was leagues better.  Though it was unfair comparing; this was  _God’s_  handiwork, after all.  And it had been a while since he was able to goad the Father of the Heavens and the Earth into getting him dinner.  One would think that winning a bet against the Almighty would incur more spoils, but Death wasn’t greedy.  

“Those two will selfishly end this world if it means saving each other, you know,” Death said, after a few bites.  Whereas God had hoped that the Winchesters would repeat what they did five years ago, saving the world using their love for each other, they in fact did as Death suspected they would: damn the world because of their love for each other.  While normally he wouldn’t really care about this particular planet, Death knew that God did, and so his tone was not as harsh as it normally would be.  If anyone was to ever receive Death’s compassion and sympathy, it would be Him.

As if on cue, they watched an old enemy resurface: dark smoke began to congregate and then spread out again, though none of it came towards the white vehicle.  God sighed deeply, choosing not to respond to Death’s observation about the Winchester brothers. “Guess I’ll have to round the troops up again, huh?”

“Going to clean up their mess are you?  Why?”  God usually tried to not get involved in most of humanity’s matters, citing ‘free will’ as the reason – free will doesn’t really exist if there is always someone making sure the consequences for bad choices never actually occurred, He would explain.  And “Team Free Will” chose freedom over peace a long time ago; they had to take the bad with the good.  So why now?

“Because I still have faith in them.”  Perhaps He was a fool, but God always believed in humanity.  He always bet on them, and always would, despite some of the disappointing choices that they always seemed to make.  

And frankly, He did not want to see humanity’s destruction just yet.  Not when they had so much more to offer.


End file.
